1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latch structures and more particularly pertains to an earthquake responsive latch for locking a closure during an earthquake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of latch structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, latch structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art latch structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,152,562; 4,626,007; 4,893,855; and 3,936,086.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an earthquake responsive latch for locking a closure during an earthquake which includes a base plate mountable to the interior structure of a cabinet, a latch pivotally mounted at a lower end thereof to the base plate and projecting upwardly therefrom to rest against a guide pin, and a hook mounted to the interior of the cabinet door such that movement of the cabinet during an earthquake will cause the latch to fall into engagement with the hook to lock the cabinet door shut.
In these respects, the earthquake responsive latch according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of responding to inertial movement of a structure to lock a closure during an earthquake.